Thinking about Their Future
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Odasaku memikirkan masa depan anak-anak asuhnya kala mereka (sepertinya) sedang tertidur... /ff for Odasaku's birthday, maap telat om :')


"Odasaku, udah mau pulang?"

Odasaku menoleh. Dazai masih setia di tempatnya, namun dahi anak itu sedikit berkedut lama mendapati Odasaku sudah mau beranjak. Si surai merah mengangguk kecil.

"Eeh, nande~?"

"Ini sudah larut," Odasaku mengecek jam tangannya dan sejenak memperlihatkannya pada pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu, "aku ingin mengecek anak-anak sebentar, lalu tidur—kau juga pulanglah, Dazai."

"Huft," Dazai mendengus kecil, "ha'i, ha'i~"

"Jaa, aku pergi dulu..."

"Chotto, Odasaku..."

Odasaku kembali menoleh. "Ha'i?"

"Titip salam buat mereka, ya?" Dazai tersenyum seraya mengangkat gelasnya yang isinya sama sekali belum tersentuh, "mereka sudah bekerja keras, lho."

Kening Odasaku berkedut, bingung. Namun akhirnya pria itu memilih untuk mengiyakan dan mengangguk.

 **~o~**

 **Thinking about Their Future**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: family**

 **Warn: gaje, OOC (maybe), typo yg tak sengaja terketik, untuk ulang tahunnya Odasaku (maap telat om :'), dll**

 **DLDR**

 **~o~**

"Sudah pulang, Odasaku-chan?" paman pemilik kedai makanan sekaligus _save house_ milik Port Mafia yang ditinggali Odasaku dan anak-anak asuhnya menyambut pria bersurai merah itu dengan senyum ramahnya. Tangannya masih asyik mengelap meja bar yang ada di depannya.

"Hmm," Odasaku mengangguk pelan, "Jii-san, apa anak-anak sudah tidur?"

"Kurasa," si Paman mulai beranjak ke dapur, "cobalah kau lihat mereka dulu."

Odasaku menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Sejurus kemudian, pria itu mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, menuju kamar anak-anak asuhnya itu tinggal.

Kamar itu sunyi dan gelap begitu Odasaku membukanya. Ada secercah sinar lampu dari luar yang menembus gorden jendela. Odasaku melirik sekitar. Ranjang milik anak-anak itu sudah terisi penuh, dan sepertinya mereka tertidur lelap—Odasaku berhasil mengintip mereka dengan berjinjit, terima kasih pada tubuhnya yang kelewat jangkung.

Odasaku mulai mengambil tempat di sofa, lantas mengingat ekspresi anak-anaknya yang tertidur. Wajah mereka tidak terlalu terlihat, namun Odasaku berharap mereka dapat mimpi indah.

Pemuda itu mulai terpaku. Melihat anak-anaknya membuat rasa lelah yang Odsaku dapatkan ketika bekerja berangsur menghilang. Odasaku bersyukur bisa merawat mereka berlima, dan berharap bisa tetap bersama mereka sepanjang waktu.

Ah, waktu, ya...?

Odasaku jadi teringat kalau waktu masih berjalan. Seiring dengan itu, pasti anak-anak yang diasuhnya akan beranjak dewasa. SD, SMP, SMA, lalu kuliah. Odasaku yakin bahwa tempat mereka sekarang tidak akan cukup ketika kelimanya sudah beranjak dewasa nanti. Mereka tidak bisa terus-terusan tidur seranjang—apalagi Sakura yang notabenenya adalah anak perempuan. Mau bagaimanapun, mereka pasti butuh tempat tinggal yang lebih besar. Tetap tinggal di _save house_ bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

Ah, mungkin Odasaku akan mulai menabung nantinya. Ia bisa menabung untuk membeli sebuah rumah baru. Ah, ya, ia bisa membeli rumah besar di pinggiran Yokohama untuk tempatnya dan anak-anak asuhnya tinggal.

Ah, sempurna. Tanpa sadar Odasaku sendiri tersenyum tipis.

Lalu Odasaku melirik hal lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ada tongkat dan sarung tangan baseball milik Kousuke, Yuu, dan Katsumi di pojok ruangan. Ada boneka milik Sakura di sofa yang Odasaku duduki sekarang. Ada buku-buku bacaan milik Shinji yang terletak di rak buku di dekat Odasaku.

Buku... sekolah... pendidikan... ah!

Benar juga. Anak-anak asuh Odasaku sudah mulai bersekolah tahun depan. Sebenarnya Odasaku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya—maksudnya soal biaya, dan juga banyak sekolah bagus di Yokohama ini, Odasaku bisa memilih satu untuk menyekolahkan anak-anaknya. Namun sifat anak-anak itu yang membuat Odasaku harus berpikir ulang.

Kousuke yang kasar dan keras kepala. Anak itu bisa saja jadi berandalan di sekolahnya kalau tidak diperhatikan dengan baik. Namun setidaknya anak itu sangat peduli pada saudara-saudaranya—lebih cenderung ke bisa-memimpin-dan-menjaga-saudara-saudaranya-dengan-baik sebenarnya. Ia mungkin bisa membela Sakura dan Shinji kalau-kalau mereka diganggu oleh anak-anak lain. Odasaku bisa menghela napas lega untuk yang terakhir itu.

Katsumi yang berani dan periang. Anak itu punya hobi bermain baseball dengan Kousuke dan Yuu di tanah lapang dekat _save house_ itu, namun sepertinya ia lebih dekat dengan Shinji. Odasaku berharap ia baik-baik saja di sekolah nanti dan tidak berbuat masalah.

Yuu yang ramah. Anak itu dekat dengan Kousuke dan Sakura. Yang Odasaku takutkan adalah anak itu nantinya jadi berandal seperti Kousuke—secara dia yang dekat dengan anak itu. Berharap saja ia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh Kousuke.

Shinji yang pendiam dan cerdas. Anak itu dekat dengan Sakura dan Katsumi. Anak itu juga hobi membaca buku yang kadang-kadang dibelikan oleh Odasaku. Yang Odasaku takutkan adalah anak itu jadi sasaran bully—mengingat sifatnya yang pendiam dan tenang itu. Tapi kemudian Odasaku teringat Kousuke dan Katsumi. Ya, keduanya pasti bisa menjaga Shinji nanti.

Lalu yang terakhir, Sakura yang ceria. Anak itu dekat dengan semuanya, namun sepertinya ia lebih dekat dengan Yuu. Seperti Shinji, Odasaku juga takut kalau Sakura jadi sasaran bully nanti. Walau ada saudara-saudaranya, namun Odasaku tetap was-was karena Sakura gampang menangis—seperti ketika ia dijahili Kousuke tempo hari.

Sekali lagi Odasaku mengingat wajah anak-anak asuhnya. Hening masih menepa, namun entah kenapa Odasaku merasa sesuatu mengawasinya dalam ruangan itu.

"Iie, nandemonai..." Odasaku berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu pria itu kembali jatuh dalam lamunannya. Ia memikirkan masa depan anak-anak asuhnya nanti ketika mereka dewasa. Banyak perkiraan-perkiraan yang berputaran di kepala Odasaku—salah satunya soal mereka yang nantinya tidak akan lagi serumah dengannya, namun pria bersurai merah itu memakluminya. Tapi ada satu pemikiran lain yang membuat Odasaku terpaku lama.

Bagaimana kalau ketika besar nanti, anak-anaknya memilih untuk menyelami dunia bawah?

Odasaku tahu anak-anaknya mengetahui bahwa ia adalah anggota Port Mafia—bahkan terkadang mereka memakai kata 'mafia' sebagai candaan. Tapi mereka sekedar tahu, bukan merasakan, dan Odasaku takut hal itu nantinya akan berubah jadi rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa.

Mungkin mereka punya cita-cita lain, namun hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan terjerumus. Odasaku juga harus memperhatikan Kousuke—dengan sifat berandal anak itu, kemungkinan ia akan terjerumus ke dalam dunia bawah bukanlah hal mustahil. Sakura juga—karena dia perempuan, Odasaku harus ekstra menjaganya—bahaya apapun bisa mengancam anak itu. Bukan berarti Yuu, Katsumi dan Shinji tidak perlu diawasi—mereka juga bisa terjerumus kalau salah melangkah.

Tidak, Odasaku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah hidup tenang bersama kelima anak asuhnya tanpa gangguan dari organisasi gelap macam Port Mafia. Odasaku tidak ingin anak-anaknya terjerumus kedalam dunia kegelapan tak berujung itu, tidak sama sekali.

Cukup Oda Sakunosuke yang pernah mengecap pahitnya dunia bawah demi menghidupi diri dan keluarga, anak-anaknya jangan.

"Odasaku..."

Lamunan Odasaku terpecah. Pria itu menoleh, lantas menemukan sosok Shinji sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah setengah mengantuk—entah kapan anak itu bangun dan turun, Odasaku tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu asyik melamun.

"Ha'i?"

"Temani ke toilet..." pinta Shinji pelan, "tadi aku sudah coba membangunkan Katsumi, tapi dia nggak mau bangun..."

Odasaku tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah," ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Shinji dan beranjak.

Shinji mengikuti langkah Odasaku tanpa kata. Namun tanpa disadari oleh si surai merah, Shinji menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan mengerling sambil tersenyum tipis, entah pada siapa.

~o~

Menemani Shinji ke toilet entah kenapa membuat Odasaku sedikit kepikiran dengan anak itu dan apa yang ia lamunkan tadi. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Shinji benar-benar menyelami dunia bawah, lalu jika anak-anak asuhnya yang lain melakukan hal yang sama, Odasaku memikirkan semua itu, membuatnya merasa...

 _...gagal._

Ya, gagal. Gagal menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak-anak asuhnya. Kalau mereka benar-benar menyelami dunia bawah, artinya ia gagal memberikan contoh yang baik, kan?

"Nee, Odasaku..." tiba-tiba Shinji menarik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Odasaku, membuat pria itu refleks menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Boleh tutup matamu sebentar?"

Alis Odasaku naik satu.

"Tutup, ya?" Shinji menatap manik sebiru langit malam milik Odasaku dalam.

Odasaku menghela napas, lalu mengangguk. "Ha'i, ha'i," ucapnya sambil menutup matanya.

"Jangan dibuka sampai kuminta, ya?" ucap Shinji riang.

Odasaku merasakan tangan kecil Shinji menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya entah ke mana. Dapat pria itu dengar sedikit suara gemerisik entah apa, lalu—hei, apa itu suara Kousuke?

Walau begitu Odasaku enggan membuka matanya barang sedikit saja—Odasaku bukan tipe orang yang suka ingkar janji. Pria itu tetap menutup mata dan mengikuti ke mana arah Shinji menuntunnya.

"Kau boleh membukanya sekarang, Odasaku~!"

Odasaku membuka matanya.

 _Dor!_

 _Dor!_

"Otanjunbi omedetou, Odasaku!"

Odasaku terkejut ketika mendapati kamar anak-anak asuhnya berubah terang. Sepertinya confetti baru saja ditembakkan tadi, dan kertas warna-warninya mulai berjatuhan ke lantai.

Di depan Odasaku, dua orang anak dan seorang pria paruh baya berdiri sambil tersenyum riang. Anak-anak itu memegang tabung confetti, sedangkan si pria memegang kue berukuran sedang dengan lilin ber-angka 23.

"I-ini..." Odasaku kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana, Odasaku?" Shinji tersenyum, "kau suka, kan?"

"Ayo ke sini, Odasaku~" Kousuke dan Yuu melompat turun dari atas ranjang—oh, pantas mereka tidak ada tadi—dan menarik tangan Odasaku mendekati si Paman dan kedua anak yang lain.

"D-darimana kalian tahu...?" tanya Odasaku bingung—jujur saja, dia bahkan juga nyaris melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Anak berambut coklat yang sering ke sini dan mengobrol denganmu itu tadi ke sini, lalu bilang kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu," ujar paman pemilik _save house_ itu, "anak-anak langsung bersemangat dan bilang ingin merayakannya, jadi aku ikut membantu mereka membuat kue dan menyiapkan yang lain."

Odasaku terkekeh dalam hati. "Dazai, ya...?"

"Tiup lilinnya, Odasaku!" seru Sakura semangat.

"Jangan lupa buat permohonan," tambah Katsumi.

Odasaku tertegun. Rasa senang dan haru menghampirinya secara bersamaan. Pemikiran soal anak-anak asuhnya dan dunia bawah itu lenyap seketika. Pria itu memandang si Paman dan anak-anak asuhnya satu-persatu.

"Ayolah, Odasaku~"

Odasaku tersenyum tipis. Pria itu menutup matanya sejenak untuk membuat permohonan sebelum meniup lilin.

" _Semoga anak-anak dan aku dapat hidup damai tanpa bayang-bayang dunia bawah nantinya..."_

 _Fuh...!_

 **~END~**

 **Fyuh~ selesai :v**

 **Ini ide datengnya telat, jadi kemaren gua cuman ngegambar fanart doang buat ngerayain ini ultahnya om Oda (itu pun telat setengah jam gegara aku tinggal di daerah WITA) /slap**

 **Oke, oke. Udah, itu aja. Gua cuman mau ngucapin,**

 **Otanjunbi omedetou, Odasaku-san. Maaf telat, dan semoga tenang di alam sana :') /hiks**


End file.
